Projeto Masala
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: A ideia dessa fanfiction é completamente inusitada: recrio (sem plagiar) cenas de filmes indianos de Bollywood com personagens de Dragon Ball. Parece loucura, e é. Depois de cada capítulo, explico qual o filme e quais as diferenças entre a cena no filme e na fic. Namastê!
1. O campeão

**O campeão**

Personagem: Tenshin Han.

Linha do tempo: Depois da saga Majin Boo, antes dos eventos do torneio do poder.

Filme: Dangal (2016), estrelado por Aamir Khan.

Uma das coisas que Tenshin Han menos gostava em ser um triclope era o fato de acabar atraindo olhares das pessoas quando passava na rua. E ele não gostava de chamar atenção. Desde que ele e Chaozu haviam decidido se dedicar à agricultura, desistindo das artes marciais como caminho profissional e mantendo os treinos apenas para manter a forma, era ele que ia à aldeia para comprar sementes e insumos ou comida para eles. Se precisava negociar a colheita, ia a uma cidade maior, num caminhão que Bulma dera para eles. Mas sempre que saía da fazenda, ele fazia tudo para não chamar atenção, usando um chapéu largo de palha que disfarçava seu terceiro olho, escondendo-o nas suas sombras.

Naquela manhã ele saíra bem cedo com toda colheita de verduras e se dirigira a uma cidade quase 200 km distante de onde viviam. Na ida precisara usar o caminhão carregado, mas planejava guardar o caminhão vazio na sua cápsula e voltar voando, o que o faria economizar muitas horas. Como conseguira um bom preço pela colheita e comprara uma saca de sementes a um ótimo preço, para iniciar a próxima safra, ele decidiu almoçar na cidade. Logo depois de almoçar, tendo guardado a saca de sementes no caminhão, resolveu que podia se dar um pequeno prazer e entrou num bar no meio da praça central.

No telhado do bar um homem ajeitava a antena de TV e gritava com outro, embaixo, que verificava se a imagem aparecia perfeitamente:

\- Está bom?

\- Não!

\- Melhorou?

\- Não, piorou!

\- E agora!

\- Está melhor, deixe assim!

\- Não posso ficar aqui segurando a antena!

\- Então escore-a, idiota! Já vai começar a final!

\- Estou descendo.

Tenshin não se preocupou em ver o que eles queriam acompanhar na TV, apenas se aproximou do balcão e disse ao dono do bar:

\- Por favor, uma cerveja de arroz?

O homem sorriu para ele e pegou uma cerveja num freezer barulhento, colocou sobre o balcão um copo e abriu a garrafa, sem quase tirar os olhos da TV. Tenshin tomou o primeiro gole e sentiu-se imediatamente relaxado. Bebia pouco, mas gostava muito de cerveja de arroz. O homem do balcão falou para os dois que antes mexiam na antena:

\- Aumentem o volume! Também quero ver o torneio! Já é a final?

\- Sim! Dessa vez não vai ter tanta graça assim. Queria entender porque o Mr. Satan se aposentou. Ele ainda poderia ganhar muitas lutas, é o homem mais forte do mundo!

Tenshin sentiu vontade de rir. Mas preferiu tomar outro gole de sua cerveja, ainda sem olhar para a TV.

\- Não achava o Mr. Satan grande coisa – disse o homem da antena – eu me lembro de que quando eu era mais novo os torneios eram muito mais interessantes. Teve um que eu fui acompanhar de perto. Foi muito emocionante, o rapaz que venceu lutou com um monstro e tudo acabou absolutamente destruído.

"Goku e Piccolo" – pensou Tenshin, sorrindo para si mesmo.

\- Mas vocês sabem – disse o dono do bar, atrás do balcão – há uns anos teve um rapaz aqui da região que venceu esse torneio! Eu me lembro bem! Ele tinha um irmão, acho... Parecia um menino, mas acho que tinha era um problema de não crescer. Pois os dois chegaram entre os oito finalistas – Nesse momento, Tenshin o encarou e ele disse – e o rapaz que venceu, ele...

O homem parou de falar quando viu que Tenshin colocava o dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio. Então Tenshin ergueu levemente o chapéu e o homem engoliu em seco, reconhecendo-o. Imediatamente ele mudou de assunto:

\- Mas eu não sei onde o rapaz foi parar. Mas foi emocionante para todos aqui na cidade... Um local vencendo o torneio! Eu dei uma rodada de cerveja de arroz de graça na hora que ele venceu a luta final.

\- Ora que grande bobagem – disse um dos homens diante da TV – um caipira daqui nunca venceria um lutador de elite como o Mr. Satan! Ele, sim, tinha porte e físico de campeão!

\- Não sei – disse o sujeito da antena – O Mr. Satan se aposentou, não? Já viu que um dos finalistas do torneio é um sujeito muito baixinho? Às vezes o tamanho não conta!

\- Bah, eu vi. "Kuririn"... isso é nome de gente? Ele não vai ter a mínima chance contra o Piroskhi, que é discípulo do Mr. Satan. Vai esmagar o carequinha.

Só então Tenshin virou-se e olhou para a TV, justamente no momento em que Kuririn era anunciado como finalista do torneio. Tenshin sorriu. Sabia que um dia o amigo tentaria o torneio, ainda mais agora, que tinha uma família e precisava do dinheiro. Não importava quem era o adversário, ele torceria para ver Kuririn vencer aquele torneio.

Enquanto isso, os dois homens seguiam discutindo quando o fã de Mr. Satã, que era um sujeito alto e corpulento disse:

\- Esse baixinho careca não teria a mínima chance contra o Mr. Satan!

\- Isso não é verdade – a voz de Tenshin ecoou grave e forte dentro do pequeno bar e o homem voltou-se para olhar para ele. – eu conheço Kuririn e tive a honra de lutar junto com ele mais de uma vez... Contra adversários mais fortes que Mr. Satan.

O homem o encarou e ficou de pé. Ele realmente era largo, corpulento, e mais alto que Tenshin Han. Mas tinha uma barriga proeminente e não parecia muito rápido.

\- Quem é você, sujeito? – o homem disse, de forma agressiva. Tenshin deu de ombros.

\- Isso não é importante.

\- Acha que você venceria Mr. Satan, caipira?

\- Tenho certeza – disse Tenshin. O chapéu não permitia que o outro visse seu rosto bem, então ele disse:

\- Tire esse chapéu, idiota. Quero ver a cara do sujeito que eu vou esmagar para aprender a não ofender a honra de Mr. Satan.

\- Você tem certeza que vai me esmagar?

\- Gente – o dono do bar disse, debilmente – tem certeza que vão brigar? A luta já vai começar...

\- Eu acabo com ele antes do carequinha da TV ser derrotado – disse o homem.

\- Vamos ver – disse Tenshin, e, ato contínuo, tirou o chapéu e o manto de viagem. O outro tirou a camisa e disse:

\- Nada de usar cadeiras ou mesas como armas...

\- Eu não preciso de nada além dos meus punhos.

\- E eu me sinto nervoso olhando esse seu olho estranho.

Tenshin fechou o terceiro olho e disse:

\- Não preciso ficar com ele aberto para te derrotar...

Os outros frequentadores do bar abriram um espaço tirando mesas e cadeiras do caminho, excitados, sem saber se olhavam para a tela ou para os dois homens. Tenshin Han havia tirado a camisa e estava em posição de luta.

\- Quando o gongo da TV soar?

\- Como você quiser – disse Tenshin, dando o seu primeiro sorriso desde que deixara sua cerveja de lado. – espero só que acabe logo. Não gosto de cerveja de arroz quente.

O gongo da TV soou e o narrador começou:

 _"Parece que teremos uma luta incrível aqui essa noite, senhores! Um veterano participante que jamais venceu contra um discípulo fiel de Mr. Satan! Quem vencerá? O gigante Piroskhi ou o pequeno Kuririn?"_

O homem avançou para Tenshin como um javali enfurecido, dando passos pesados com carga máxima. Ele não esperava, porém, a velocidade de Tenshin, que não só desviou do seu soco como o atingiu imediatamente na nuca com o cotovelo, fazendo o homem desabar atordoado.

 _"Essa é surpreendente! Em seu primeiro movimento, Kuririn derruba Piroskhi!"_

O homem ergueu-se e parecia furioso. Tenshin tinha um sorriso debochado nos lábios quando fez um gesto curto, chamando-o para a luta.

Em vez de avançar como antes, o homem esticou um pé e tentou chutar Tenshin, que desviou com um salto e girou o corpo, acertando um chute lateral bem na orelha do sujeito, que involuntariamente virou o corpo, atordoado, e se apoiou numa mesa.

\- Ei, lembre que não queremos quebrar nenhuma cadeira ou mesa – disse Tenshin, piscando um olho para o dono do bar, que parecia ao mesmo tempo apavorado e fascinado.

 _"Senhores, esse golpe deve ter doído. Nem sempre o maior tem mais força!"_

Tenshin arriscou uma olhada na TV e viu Kuririn dando um mortal e acertando o queixo do lutador gigantesco com um dos pés. Nesse meio tempo, o outro avançou para ele e o segurou pela cintura, tentando derruba-lo no chão.

\- Péssima ideia – ele disse e, ato contínuo, segurou os braços do homem, livrando-se do garrote, e o jogou no chão, com uma volta no ar.

 _"Parece que Piroskhi está em maus lençóis, senhoras e senhores!"_

O homem se ergueu mais uma vez. Mas agora seus passos eram vacilantes, ele parecia tonto. Tão tonto que Tenshin sentiu pena:

\- Amigo, você pode desistir...

 _"... Kuririn parece estar tentando convencer Piroskhi a desistir, senhoras e senhores!"_

O homem então avançou novamente, furioso, e saltou, tentando usar o peso do seu corpo para derrubar Tenshin, que o segurou no ar pelos ombros e empurrou, fazendo com que ele batesse na parece oposta e caísse, incapaz de continuar.

 _"E acabou, senhoras e senhores! Kuririn joga Piroskhi para fora da arena e vence o 33º torneio de artes marciais em menos de três minutos! Um resultado que ninguém poderia prever!"_

Tenshin Han abriu o seu terceiro olho e sorriu, olhando para a TV. Calmamente vestiu sua camisa, seu manto de viagem e, já sem paciência, deixou sobre o balcão o chapéu, enquanto voltava à sua cerveja. Deu um gole e fez uma careta.

\- Droga, esquentou – ele disse.

O dono do bar abriu outra cerveja e ofereceu para ele, dizendo:

\- Por conta da casa... Campeão! – o homem piscou um olho para ele deixando bem claro que o havia reconhecido.

Ele sorriu e começou a tomar sua cerveja até que sentiu uma mão grande pousando no seu ombro. Olhou para trás e seus três olhos encararam o sujeito que ele vencera, que tinha um galo na cabeça e uma expressão envergonhada no rosto.

\- Companheiro, você é realmente muito bom. Venceu um campeão regional.

Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Você é corajoso. Desafiou o vencedor do 22º Torneio de Artes Marciais.

Calmamente ele terminou sua cerveja, pôs seu chapéu na cabeça e saiu. Era bom ter alguma emoção de vez em quando.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Dangal é um filme de 2016 produzido pela sucursal indiana da Disney e estrelado pelo astro Aamir Khan, e conta a história de Mahaavir Singh Phogat, um homem que precisou desistir de ser lutador para sustentar sua família e prometeu que seu filho ganharia uma medalha para a Índia. Como só teve filhas, decidiu treina-las e as transformou em lutadoras de sucesso, vencedoras dos jogos da amizade e de torneios internacionais. O filme está disponível na Netflix.

2\. A cena que recriei é a primeira do filme, em que um sujeito falastrão desafia Mahaavir para uma luta enquanto eles assistem à derrota do lutador indiano na primeira luta da Olimpíada de Seul, em 1988.

3\. Escolhi o Tenshin Han porque o perfil introspectivo dele me pareceu ideal para desenvolver a história.

4\. A grande liberdade artística dessa história é que o Kuririn jamais venceu o torneio de artes marciais.


	2. Não me chame assim!

**Não me chame assim**

Personagem principal: Yamcha, com participação de Kuririn e Goku . Linha do tempo: em algum momento indefinido na linha do tempo de Dragon Ball.

Filme: Raees (2017) estrelado por Sharukh Khan.

O mercado estava lotado, numa algazarra sem fim. Os bichos vivos, em gaiolas, gritavam, cacarejavam, grunhiam e competiam em barulho com os gritos dos vendedores, que apregoavam suas mercadorias aos berros:

\- Folhas de Acelga frescas! Rabanetes! Raiz de Yacon!

\- Cabra leiteira, melhor preço!

\- Cerveja de arroz! Sakê importado!

Dois homens vinham entrando, parecendo completamente estranhos naquele ambiente, trajando idênticos gis de luta cor de laranja. Um deles era alto, tinha cabelos longos e cicatrizes no rosto, e o outro era baixo e careca. De repente o menor deles disse:

\- Mas onde nós vamos conseguir comprar dezoito galinhas abatidas e depenadas? Só vejo os bichos vivos, Yamcha.

\- Se a Chichi disse que eles abatem e depenam, é porque abatem e depenam. E ela disse que devemos barganhar e pedir para diminuir o preço.

\- Não sei não. Não me parece que eles sejam muito higiênicos por aqui, não quero pegar uma salmonela.

\- Deixa de ser besta, Kuririn. Pelo jeito a Chichi compra aqui há anos e ninguém na casa do Goku teve salmonela.

Aproximaram-se de uma barraca com muitas gaiolas cheias de galinhas onde dois homens muito mal encarados conversavam sob uma placa que dizia "Aviário dos irmãos Cheng", um deles estava afiando uma faca numa pedra, com um cigarro aceso pendurado no canto da boca enquanto o outro catava penas caídas sobre o balcão. Havia uma caixa cheia de restos de galinhas mortas e penas e se podia ver que era ali mesmo que abatiam as aves. Kuririn não gostou nem um pouco da sujeira, mas Yamcha perguntou:

\- Ei, amigo, vocês abatem galinhas aqui?

O homem o olhou, meio de lado e disse:

\- Não. Nós fazemos carinho nelas e depois as soltamos.

O outro homem riu e Yamcha não se deu por vencido:

\- Eu acho que isso não é uma boa forma de se tratar um cliente.

\- Talvez eu não queira você como cliente...

\- Por que não? Vou pagar como qualquer outro. É só dizer o preço.

Yamcha tinha cruzado os braços e encarava o sujeito, que parou de afiar a faca e deu um longo trago no cigarro, antes de continuar:

\- Pode ser que o dinheiro de sujeitinhos com roupinha de luta, metidos a artistas marciais não me interesse.

\- Ah, é isso? Nós temos um amigo aqui, você deve conhecer. Ele também às vezes se veste assim – disse Kuririn, tentado ser simpático.

\- Nós conhecemos o amigo de vocês – disse o outro homem – e não estamos interessados em vender para amigos dele.

\- Ah, é mesmo? – disse Yamcha, ainda de braços cruzados – se não gosta do nosso amigo com certeza você que não é gente boa. Ele é uma das melhores pessoas dessas redondezas.

\- Yamcha – disse Kuririn – deixa para lá. Tem outras barracas vendendo galinhas aqui...

\- Eu só quero saber o preço da galinha abatida e depenada – disse Yamcha – não é possível que perguntar ofenda tanto esses dois senhores...

Os dois homens se entreolharam. O que fumava apagou o cigarro no próprio pulso, como que para mostrar que era durão e disse:

\- Para os dois mancebos artistas marciais cada galinha vai sair pela bagatela de... Doze zenes.

\- O QUÊ? – exclamou Kuririn – que preço absurdo é esse? Na cidade uma galinha não custa nem quatro zenes, limpa e congelada.

\- Não é orgânica como as nossas – debochou o companheiro do homem do cigarro – esse é o nosso preço. Se não quiserem, podem tentar em qualquer outra barraca daí.

Yamcha e Kuririn se entreolharam. Era melhor não insistir. O que quer que tivesse acontecido entre os homens e Goku tinha deixado os dois bem irritados. Viraram as costas e já iam se dirigindo para outra barraca quando o sujeito da faca disse:

\- Já vai tarde, seu cara rachada.

Yamcha parou. Lentamente ele se virou e deu dois passos na direção do homem, ignorando que ele portava uma faca enorme e disse:

\- Do que você me chamou?

\- CA-RA RA-CHA-DA! – disse o homem, sílaba por sílaba.

\- Nunca me chame assim – disse Yamcha.

\- Por quê? Você vai me...

Ele não terminou a frase. Antes mesmo que pudesse entender o que acontecia, um golpe de Yamcha tirou de sua mão a faca, que logo caiu enterrada num cepo ao lado, e uma série de golpes rápidos, o típico Roga Fufuken de Yamcha, atingiram o sujeito no rosto, no peito e no lado da cabeça. Ele cambaleou para frente e o outro homem gritou:

\- Ladrões! Esse cara rachada atingiu o Jiang! Querem roubar a gente!

\- Essa não! – murmurou Kuririn. – Acho que a gente não vai conseguir se explicar...

\- Que se dane – disse Yamcha, atingindo com um chute final o tal Jiang e já se virando para o irmão dele, que disse, com um sorriso maldoso:

\- Já olhou para trás, beldade?

De todas as barracas, vinham homens para atacar os dois. Não querendo perder muito tempo, Yamcha deu com o punho fechado no nariz do outro sujeito, emendando uma cotovelada em seu peito. O homem oscilou para frente e um segundo soco o nocauteou. Yamcha se virou para os homens que vinham e gritou, abrindo os braços:

\- Não somos ladrões! Esses sujeitos me ofenderam!

\- Não podemos saber se sua história é real – gritou um dos mercadores – você derrubou os dois.

\- Eles me chamaram de algo que eu não gosto. – disse Yamcha – e meu amigo pode comprovar.

\- Eles o chamaram de cara rachada – gritou Kuririn.

Às vezes um pequeno deslize faz toda diferença entre um mal entendido e um desastre total. Foi exatamente o caso dessa frase, dita por Kuririn na maior inocência. Um sujeito gordo e suado replicou, rindo:

\- Mas ele tem realmente a cara rachada...

Yamcha fechou os punhos. Havia mais de trinta mercadores cercando ele e Kuririn e todos eles estavam rindo. Ele olhou Kuririn que sussurrou:

\- Yamcha... Tenha calma... O Goku compra aqui todos os dias...

\- Mas eu não – disse Yamcha, dirigindo-se em seguida ao sujeito gorducho – Não me chame assim, essas cicatrizes tem uma história e são importantes para mim. Ao falar nelas dessa forma desrespeitosa, você me ofende... Mas eu posso reconsiderar se você retirar o que disse...

\- Por que eu retiraria, cara rachada?

Uma gargalhada uníssona encheu o mercado. Yamcha encarou Kuririn, que deu de ombros como quem dizia "você tentou". Yamcha virou-se para o gordo e disse:

\- Nunca – um soco no peito fez o homem soltar o ar dos pulmões de uma vez – me chame – um soco na orelha o fez girar com cara de tonto – de cara rachada! – um terceiro soco o derrubou no chão. – Alguém mais vai querer me ofender?

Houve um murmúrio entre os homens, mas de repente, um deles gritou:

\- São só dois caras! E um deles é muito baixinho.

\- Pronto – murmurou Kuririn – sobrou pra mim. Vamos ter que encarar essa, Yamcha.

Foi a vez de Yamcha dar de ombros e fazer um gesto, chamando a pequena multidão, que avançou de uma vez, enfurecida pela ousadia do rapaz.

Os cinco primeiro caíram rapidamente, numa sucessão de golpes desferidos por Kuririn e Yamcha, que quebraram narizes, deslocaram ombros e, como eles evitaram exagerar, não fizeram estragos adicionais, afinal, a família do amigo deles comprava ali.

Logo, os demais perceberam que mesmo atacando em grupo não eram páreo para os dois, e começaram a apelar para facas (que eram jogadas longe), caixotes (que eram despedaçados) e até barracas inteiras, que acabavam não tão inteiras assim. De repente, do nada, um tijolo veio voando e pousou exatamente na cabeça de Kuririn, que caiu desacordado. Yamcha estava sozinho agora, e cercado por mais ou menos vinte pessoas. Ele distribuía golpes certeiros e, de um modo geral, conseguia se safar das investidas desajeitadas dos atacantes. Só que, de repente, a visão de uma cabeleira arrepiada inconfundível ao longe o distraiu por tempo suficiente para que um mercador se aproximasse e quebrasse uma garrafa cheia de saquê na sua cabeça.

Antes de perder a consciência ele ainda pensou "Goku?"

"Splash!"

Um jato de água era gelada o atingiu e ele recobrou a consciência, levando um susto ao mesmo tempo. Piscou os olhos várias vezes ao ouvir:

-BELEZA, YAMCHA?

Um sorridente Goku estava abaixado diante dele, que estava caído num... gramado?

\- Goku?

Doeu quando ele falou, e ele pôde sentir o galo que latejava onde a garrafa o havia atingido. A claridade também machucava um pouco os seus olhos e ele finalmente conseguiu colocar as ideias em ordem ao dizer:

\- Você resolveu o problema?

\- Ah, sim. Mas vocês criaram uma baita confusão no mercado, hein?

Goku sentou-se, rindo, na grama e ele pôde ver Kuririn sentado ao lado do amigo, com um galo no alto da cabeça onde o tijolo o havia atingido. Yamcha sentou-se e disse:

\- Onde diabos a gente está?

\- Ah, - Goku riu novamente – eu cheguei lá e avisei que vocês eram meus amigos e o pessoal ficou envergonhado. Eu comprei as galinhas e teleportei vocês para o meu jardim para acordar os dois. Daqui a pouco tenho que voltar para lá para pegar tudo. Quando eu cheguei do lago com os peixes que eu tinha ido pescar e Chichi me avisou que vocês tinham ido ao mercado, eu achei que seria legal ir até lá para ajudar, afinal, eram muitas galinhas pra só vocês dois trazerem.

\- Só que aqueles dois malucos da primeira barraca arrumaram uma confusão danada com a gente... e queriam cobrar doze zenes por cada galinha – disse Kuririn, aborrecido.

\- Doze zenes? Aqui a gente compra cada galinha por dois zenes e olhe lá! Se eu tivesse alcançado vocês mais cedo isso não tinha acontecido. Vocês estão com o Gi da tartaruga e eles perceberam que eram meus amigos... aqueles caras me odeiam porque eu descobri que eles roubavam no preço. Só não entendi porque a briga chegou naquele ponto...

Yamcha passou a mão no galo em sua cabeça e disse:

\- Eles me ofenderam e eu derrubei os dois. Mas antes eles disseram que éramos ladrões. E acabamos brigando com o mercado todo – ele levou a mão que estava no galo ao nariz e disse – um sujeito ainda desperdiçou um ótimo saquê na minha cabeça! Que imbecil.

\- Mas o que eles disseram que te ofendeu tanto? Você não é de perder a cabeça assim...

\- Me chamaram de cara rachada.

\- Ah... - Goku sabia como zombar da cicatriz ofendia Yamcha. Ele coçou a cabeça sem jeito e disse:

\- Bom, isso não vai mais acontecer... agora todo mundo já sabe que vocês são meus amigos e a fama dos irmãos Cheng nem é boa mesmo. Bom, vou lá buscar as galinhas. – ele se levantou e ia por a mão na testa quando lembrou de dizer – você pode tomar um banho se não quiser ficar cheirando a saquê, Yamcha... só pedir uma toalha a Chichi. – ele se teletransportou e Yamcha finalmente encarou Kuririn, que disse:

\- Da próxima vez que se sentir ofendido não conte comigo. Nem mesmo um bom saquê me tacaram na cabeça.

\- Bom – disse Yamcha levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudar o amigo a fazer o mesmo – pelo menos não precisamos gastar dinheiro com as galinhas...

Os dois foram rindo para a casa dos Son, onde em breve ia começar mais uma festa.

 **Notas:**

1\. "Never call me battery" é uma das cenas mais célebres do filme "Raees", a quarta maior bilheteria do cinema de Bollywood no ano de 2017. A cena, basicamente, se passa num mercado, quando os personagens de Sharuk Khan (o próprio Raees) e um amigo tentam comprar cabras na província hindu para vender em outra província, Muçulmana, onde as cabras valeriam mais por conta do feriado do Eid, quando se costuma sacrificar cabras. Só que os hindus não querem vender para os rapazes porque percebem que eles são muçulmanos, e um deles chama Raees de "Battery", que é uma gíria usada na Índia para apelidar pessoas que usam óculos (equivalente ao nosso "quatro olhos"). O personagem de Sharuk Khan não tolera ser chamado dessa forma e parte para a ignorância, sendo desacordado no fim da cena e resgatado pelo chefe da máfia local. O filme, que pode ser visto na netflix, foi comparado à série "Narcos", por se tratar de uma biografia semificional do traficante de bebidas dos anos 80 Abdul Latif, que fez fortuna traficando bebidas alcoólicas na época em que imperava a lei seca na província de Gujatat.

2\. Escolhi o Yamcha e usei como tema a sua cicatriz justamente porque não sabemos porque nem como ele a conseguiu. Podia ter sido mais literal e usado o Gohan, que de fato usa óculos, mas tinha planejado outra cena para ele, e achei que não seria tão legal assim.

3\. O Kuririn e Goku aí são figurantes. Mais adiante cada um vai ter sua própria história.


	3. Girl Power!

**Girl power!**

 _Personagens: Bulma, Chichi e Androide 18. Linha do tempo: em algum momento na linha do tempo de Dragon Ball Super_

 _Filme: Chak De! India (2007), com Sharukh Khan, Sagarika Ghatge, Anaitha Nair e grande elenco._

* * *

Numa tarde típica de verão, num restaurante bastante movimentado de Satan City, as três mulheres conversavam animadamente enquanto comiam. Bulma, Chichi e Dezoito tinham marcado aquele almoço para combinar detalhes sobre o casamento de Gohan e Videl, que seria em breve, mas ainda não haviam tocado no assunto:

\- Então eu disse para o Vegeta: se você me inventar novamente de sair para treinar com o Goku sem me avisar eu juro que dorme no sofá! Além de me deixar preocupada, a Chichi fica furiosa porque ele some e deixa a plantação para lá!

\- E você acha que vai adiantar, Bulma? – dezoito perguntou, remexendo a salada no prato antes de dar uma garfada.

\- Ah, o vegeta SABE que quando eu digo que ele vai dormir no sofá eu não volto atrás... duvido que ele invente de novo de sumir com o Goku.

Chichi parecia incrédula:

\- Ah, o Goku não precisa de estímulo do Vegeta para sumir não. Volta e meia, quando eu vejo, ele já foi para o planeta do senhor Kaioh...mas se ele inventar de sumir na semana do casamento eu MATO aquele desgraçado!

Bulma riu. Então lembrou-se do objetivo do almoço:

\- Então, Chichi, o que nós vamos fazer? Vocês precisam de alguma ajuda?

\- Ah, não, o Satan é rico e vai pagar tudo, mas ele tem um péssimo gosto e a Videl me pediu para chamar vocês para ajudar a pensar na decoração e...

\- O que três mulheres tão lindas fazem sozinhas nessa mesa? – um homem alto e magro surgiu do nada atrás de Chichi e sem nenhuma cerimônia colocou a mão no ombro dela. Não acreditando muito na ousadia do sujeito, ela olhou para trás e disse:

\- Tentam almoçar em paz. Suma.

\- Oooh – disse o sujeito – mas eu e meus amigos estamos procurando companhia para almoçar... e vocês aí sozinhas...

\- Escuta aqui – interrompeu Bulma – Nós três somos casadas. E o marido dela – apontou para dezoito – é policial. Se eu fosse você, ia procurar garotas em outro canto.

\- Policial em Satan City? Grande porcaria! Acontece que nós curtimos vocês... e eu nunca peguei uma mulher de cabelo azul, gracinha...

\- Não acredito nisso! – Disse Bulma, pegando o celular para ligar para Vegeta. Dezoito pôs a mão sobre o celular e disse:

\- Ainda não, Bulma... o que você tem contra policiais de Satan City? – os olhos frios da androide não sugeriam o quanto o sujeito corria perigo.

\- Policiais de Satan City não fazem nada. É casada com um, docinho? Se é, ele é um otário por te deixar aqui, sozinha...

Num movimento fluido, Dezoito se levantou e num único golpe pegou o braço do sujeito e torceu, fazendo com que ele gritasse de dor. Bulma arregalou os olhos, assustada, mas Chichi riu:

\- Se meteu com a garota errada! – ela disse.

\- Ei, caras – berrou o sujeito – venham me ajudar, caramba!

Outros cinco sujeitos levantaram-se numa mesa próxima, e nenhum deles era pequeno. Bulma disse, apavorada:

\- Ai, e agora?

Dezoito encarou os outros, despreocupada e torceu mais ainda o braço do sujeito, que berrou de dor. Ela então perguntou:

\- É verdade que você também luta, Chichi? Acho que precisarei de ajuda.

Chichi levantou-se e encarou os sujeitos, dizendo:

\- Pode contar comigo.

\- Mas, e eu? – perguntou Bulma – eu não luto!

\- Se você não atrapalhar já ajuda – disse 18, empurrando o sujeito e quebrando-lhe o braço num único golpe, sobre os demais. Ela e Chichi assumiram pose de luta e Bulma se escondeu embaixo da mesa, apavorada.

\- Essa vadia quebrou meu braço! – gritou o sujeito e todos os outros avançaram de uma vez, deixando o companheiro sentado numa cadeira, resmungando.

Dois deles avançaram para Dezoito, que com dois simples golpes curtos, sem sequer fechar os punhos, os jogou para trás. Outros dois avançaram para Chichi, que alternava chutes e socos, menos intensos que os de Dezoito, mas nem por isso, menos eficientes. O ultimo sujeito, no entanto, levantou a mesa e disse para Bulma:

\- Te achei aí, belezinha!

Bulma se ergueu de um salto e correu para um canto do restaurante, mas vendo que nenhuma das outras conseguiria ajudar porque estavam muito ocupadas lutando com os outros homens e sem pensar direito, ela agarrou uma cadeira e disse:

\- Não se aproxime de mim, seu nojento!

Enquanto isso, Dezoito já derrubara um dos sujeitos, que estava caído com o nariz sangrando e Chichi, cercada pelos dois outros avaliava o que faria. Ela pensou num golpe, mas tinha tempo que não o usava. De repente, Dezoito deu uma cotovelada certeira no sujeito com quem lutava e ele caiu, desacordado. Ela olhou para Chichi, que estava cercada pelos dois sujeitos, alternando chutes e socos sem que eles conseguissem tocá-la, e perguntou:

\- Precisa de ajuda, Chichi?

Chichi tinha seu orgulho. Ela podia não ser uma androide invencível, mas nascera e crescera uma lutadora, só se tornando dona de casa por opção. Dando um sorriso selvagem ela se decidiu e num único movimento, saltou para cima e abriu as pernas num espacate perfeito, fazendo com que os dois sujeitos fossem golpeados nos respectivos plexos solares ao mesmo tempo, caindo sem fôlego um para cada lado enquanto ela pousava elegante e triunfante, sorrindo para a outra:

\- Eu me viro bem!

As duas então olharam na direção do fundo do restaurante. O último homem andava na direção de Bulma, que segurava a cadeira ameaçadoramente gritando:

\- Não chegue mais perto, seu porco seboso!

\- Duvido que você me dê uma cadeirada, docinho! – ele disse e deu dois passos na direção dela, que imediatamente desceu a cadeira com toda força que conseguiu reunir bem no alto da cabeça dele, que caiu desacordado imediatamente.

\- Duvidou errado, panaca! – ela gritou, jogando a cadeira de lado. – Eu não acredito que fomos assediadas desse jeito e NINGUÉM FEZ NADA!

Nesse momento, na porta do restaurante, soou uma voz máscula e forte:

\- Bulma! – Vegeta vinha entrando no restaurante, fazendo as pessoas, que até então olhavam atônitas a briga das mulheres com os sujeitos inconvenientes, fugirem do restaurante assustadas, porque ele vinha parecendo incandescente, na sua forma super sayajin.

\- Agora que você me aparece, Vegeta?

Ele chegou a elas num instante e disse, olhando em volta:

\- Mas o que aconteceu nessa espelunca? Eu vim voando o mais rápido que pude. Por que você apertou o botão do pânico?

\- Esse sujeito – ela apontou para o homem de braço quebrado que olhava apavorado para Vegeta, já tentando se levantar e correr – veio nos perturbar e os amigos dele começaram uma briga com a Dezoito.

Vegeta olhou em volta e, de repente, deu uma gargalhada, voltando à sua forma normal:

\- Vocês derrubaram todos esses sujeitos? Seis contra três?

\- Foi – disse Bulma. A Dezoito derrubou três, a Chichi dois e eu dei uma cadeirada naquele imbecil ali – ela apontou o sujeito no fundo do restaurante que estava com a língua de fora, desacordado. – Você quer, por favor, parar de rir, Vegeta?

\- Eu não consigo, isso é muito engraçado!

\- Eu quero saber quem vai pagar o prejuízo – o dono do restaurante finalmente apareceu, saindo de trás de um balcão onde estava abaixado ao ver Vegeta. – Alguma dessas baderneiras é sua esposa?

\- Alto lá! – Chichi, até então calada encarou o homem – enquanto estávamos sendo assediadas por aqueles sujeitos nojentos você não fez nada! Nós apenas reagimos.

\- É isso mesmo – completou dezoito, mas o sujeito continuou, ignorando as três e falando diretamente com Vegeta:

\- Então, senhor, o que me diz? Não acha que tenho que ser ressarcido pelo meu prejuízo?

O riso de Vegeta já havia desaparecido quando ele disse:

\- Eu acho que você deve se considerar sortudo por eu não explodir essa espelunca. Minha mulher é assediada, agredida e você ainda acha que ela te deve alguma coisa? Cobre o prejuízo desses vermes, se eles conseguirem ter forças para pegar as carteiras no bolso. Vamos, senhoras.

Os quatro saíram do restaurante e o homem ficou olhando, atônito. Não teve coragem de retrucar porque o Sayajin realmente parecia disposto a destruir seu estabelecimento.

\- Acabamos não almoçando, Vegeta. – Bulma disse, contrariada.

\- Depois dessa eu pago o almoço para vocês – ele disse.

\- Com que dinheiro?

\- Com o seu, é lógico.

* * *

Mais tarde, Chichi contava para Goku a história e era a vez dele se divertir:

\- E a Bulma deu uma cadeirada na cabeça do cara? Isso deve ter sido muito engraçado!

\- Engraçado foi o povo que não fez nada saindo correndo quando o Vegeta chegou.

\- Dava tudo para ter visto isso! – ele disse, então a abraçou – mas o que eu queria mesmo ter visto era você derrubando dois com um espacate. Só de pensar já fico doido...

\- Eu te mostro mais tarde – Chichi deu uma risadinha – quando os meninos estiverem dormindo.

O sayajin abriu um sorriso amplo. A noite prometia.

 **Notas:**

1\. 1. "Chak de! India" é um filme sobre esportes. Conta a história ficcional de Kabhir Khan, um jogador de hóquei sobre grama que perde uma final e é hostilizado, mas dá a volta por cima ao treinar o time nacional feminino, levando-o a ganhar a medalha de ouro nos jogos da amizade. O filme usa essa história para abordar temas como feminismo, o pluralismo nacional indiano e superação.

2\. A cena que inspirou a fic é bastante diferente dessa, se passa num MacDonalds (sim, rolou um merchan) e envolve uma briga de todo time feminino com muitos sujeitos abusados, e esse é um momento em que se fala abertamente em assedio sexual e em abordagem violenta, que é um problema presente na Índia assim como no Brasil. E é muito engraçado ver a mulherada dando surra nos folgados.

3\. O grande objetivo dessa cena, no entanto, tenho que confessar, é o golpe com espacate perfeito da Chichi. Sempre quis vê-la lutando de verdade na série.

4\. Bulma e Vegeta terão sua própria cena mais adiante... e ela será romântica.

5\. Goku e Chichi também.

6\. Já 18 e Kuririn, não. Sorry.

7\. Esse filme é mais difícil de achar para assistir. Tem que procurar em comunidades de filmes legendados ou em sites específicos. Mas tem com legenda em português.


	4. Quarto 47-B

**Quarto 47-B**

Personagem: Gohan

Filme: 3 idiots (2009) estrelado por Aamir Khan

* * *

A Universidade Imperial de Satan City recebia, todos os anos, cartas de cerca de 5000 candidatos a alunos e apenas 1% deles era selecionado para a turma de ciência aplicada, e a competição era incentivada desde o primeiro minuto em que eles entravam para a Universidade, porque era essa a filosofia de Mr. Satan, que embora não tivesse curso superior, era reitor honorário e conseguira impor suas ideias competitivas ao conselho do universidade.

Graças a essa filosofia, ninguém reprimia o horrendo trote que era aplicado aos jovens pelos veteranos todos os anos, e liderado por um sujeito asqueroso chamado Wong, que os obrigava a ficarem todos de cueca, alinhados em fila, e os fazia repetir incontáveis vezes, como um mantra: "Ó implacável soberano, nós o saudamos e nos humilhamos ante à sua sabedoria!". E, enquanto repetiam essa sandice, os rapazes eram obrigados a executar uma coreografia patética que consistia em saltar, virando de costas, então se abaixar e bater nos próprios traseiros.

Claro que muitos não aceitavam isso de boa vontade, e, por isso, os rapazes mais fortes e intimidadores rondavam a fila, munidos de tacos de baseball, segurando aqueles que se recusavam a tirar as roupas e ficar de cuecas, depois jogando-os no chão enquanto algum veterano, normalmente o próprio Wong, urinava nas costas do infeliz, que saía da brincadeira humilhado e mijado. Muitos ficavam marcados e alguns até acabavam desistindo do curso por causa da violência do trote.

E ninguém nunca conseguira escapar dessa humilhação até aquele dia.

Sharpner e Flash, dois dos rapazes alojados no quarto 47-B, quando foram chamados para o trote pelos veteranos, se perguntavam onde estaria o seu terceiro companheiro. Não sabiam seu nome ainda, mas sabiam que ele viria de longe, mais precisamente das montanhas Paozu. Ficaram pensando que azar seria se ele não chegasse naquela noite e fosse obrigado a passar pela humilhação do trote no dia seguinte, diante de toda universidade. Sabiam que Wong não perdoaria o atraso e certamente mijaria nas costas do rapaz diante de todos .

Naquele momento, porém, os dois estavam mais preocupados com a sua própria humilhação, enquanto estavam na fila do trote, de cuecas, bem diante da porta do seu quarto, como todos os outros jovens, repetindo o mantra e fazendo a coreografia ridícula talvez pela décima vez.

Foi nesse momento que um barulho de passos ecoou e um jovem apareceu no fundo do pátio carregando uma mochila enorme, olhando atentamente para um papel que tinha nas mãos. Seus cabelos eram arrepiados, ele tinha um ar distraído e usava óculos de armações grossas. Ele veio andando sem tomar conhecimento da fila do trote e parou diante da porta do quarto 47-B, de onde olhou casualmente para a fila de rapazes, que ficou silenciosa. De repente, ele pareceu alerta quando o veterano Wong disse:

\- Ei, calouro, tire a roupa e entre na fila!

Ele arregalou os olhos, olhou para a porta do quarto, e, sem dizer nada, abriu-a e entrou, fazendo Sharpner e Flash seguirem-no sem sequer saberem exatamente o porquê. Quando os três estavam dentro do quarto, Sharpner disse:

\- Gohan? Você é o Gohan, não é? Son Gohan? Eu estudei contigo na escola Estrela Laranja!

\- Sou eu – disse Gohan, fechando a porta a chave e olhando em volta, esquadrinhando . – lembro de você.

Do lado de fora, Wong estava furioso. Odiava calouros rebeldes que o desafiavam. Na mesma hora, começou a esmurrar a porta:

\- Ei, espertinhos, saiam! Se não saírem em um minuto, eu vou mijar na porta do quarto de vocês!

\- Você vai lutar com os veteranos, Gohan? Eu lembro que você era forte à beça!

Gohan encarou Sharpner e sorriu, dizendo:

\- Nem tudo dá para resolver com força...

Do lado de fora, o veterano tornou a gritar:

\- Seu tempo está passando! Vou mijar na porta do seu quarto, seus insolentes!

Depois de olhar para todos os lados no quarto, Gohan pegou uma luminária que estava sobre a mesa e tirou o plugue da tomada, e da sua mochila tirou uma régua de madeira e uma marmita, de onde tirou uma colher e uma faca, diante dos olhos atônitos dos dois colegas.

\- Não faça isso ainda – gritou Gohan para o lado de fora, com uma voz meio chorosa – não urine na porta do nosso quarto!

\- Quem ainda usa o verbo urinar? – perguntou Flash num sussurro.

Gohan já havia tirado o bocal da luminária e a desmontando completamente, puxando os fios pelo outro lado da carenagem, desencapando suas pontas com uma agilidade impressionante. Em menos de 15 segundos, ele havia enrolado a colher nos fios e com a parte encapada, prendido a colher na régua, deixando a ponta dos fios bem na parte côncava da colher. Do lado de fora o veterano gritou:

\- Vou te dar dez segundos, calouros! Dez... Nove... Oito...

Gohan examinou sua engenhoca com um ar satisfeito e entregou a Sharpner o plugue, apontando a tomada e sussurrou:

\- Não plugue antes do dez...

Ato contínuo, ele passou vagarosamente a régua pelo vão da porta calculando pela sombra do veterano, visível pelo vão, exatamente onde ela deveria ficar. A colher agora estava bem abaixo do meio das pernas do veterano, que gritava:

\- Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um...

Gohan tirou as mãos da régua e fez um sinal positivo para Sharpner, que pôs o plugue na tomada e esperou o resultado...

\- EU VOU MIJAR NA SUA PORTA, SEUS BABACAS – gritou Wong do lado de fora, gargalhando malignamente .

Gohan serenamente começou a explicar calmamente em voz baixa:

\- Urina contém sais e água, que são ótimos condutores de eletricidade...

Sharpner e Flash se entreolharam por um segundo sem entender, até que soou um urro alto e surpreso do lado de fora.

\- Tire da tomada! – disse Gohan apressado – não quero que ele se machuque!

O veterano, do lado de fora, tinha as mãos juntas entre as pernas, gritando enquanto a fila do trote, vingada, caía na gargalhada. Ele havia acabado de levar um choque, quando o jato de sua urina atingiu a colher e, por extensão, os fios desencapados, conduzindo a corrente elétrica direto para seu pobre e indefeso pênis.

Diante das expressões de surpresa de Flash e Sharpner, Gohan puxou a régua de volta, dando um pulo no banheiro de onde voltou com um pouco de papel higiênico, que usou para secar a urina respingada. Logo tinha remontado a luminária e lavava a régua e a colher tranquilamente na pia, assobiando. Sharpner e Flash se aproximaram da porta do banheiro e Sharpner perguntou:

\- Você deu um choque no... pinto do veterano mais feroz da faculdade?

\- Eu? Não! foi o sistema. Eu não conduzo eletricidade. Pensando bem, Sharpner, nesse caso a força resolveu. Mas não a minha força. – ele sorriu serenamente e os dois rapazes caíram na gargalhada. Ele completou – depois eu limpo a porta do lado de fora.

No dia seguinte o assunto da universidade era o misterioso calouro do quarto 47-B, que numa tacada só havia escapado do trote e dado uma lição no veterano mais arrogante da escola. Son Gohan, na verdade, estava apenas começando...

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. "3 idiots" foi lançado no ano de 2009 com Aamir Khan no papel de Rancho, que aqui é obviamente substituído por Son Gohan e R. Madhavan e Sharman Joshi como seus amigos Farhan e Raju, que aqui são Sharpner e Flash. No filme Rancho é um genial e intrigante estudante de engenharia, que se recusa a ter ideias preconcebidas e pensa de forma inusitada, tornando-se o melhor aluno. Seus dois amigos, no entanto, não o acompanham, mas não por falta de inteligência: enquanto Raju, muito pobre, sente a pressão de ser o primeiro universitário da família, Farhan, na verdade, realiza um sonho que não é seu, mas de seu pai. Ele preferiria ser fotógrafo da vida selvagem. O filme foi a maior bilheteria na Índia no ano de 2009, depois de ter sido recusado por quase todos os principais atores de Bollywood apenas por causa do título.

2\. A cena que reproduzo é um pouco diferente da original, mas o sistema que conduz eletricidade é o mesmo e provavelmente funciona. Por favor, não tentem isso em casa!

3\. Infelizmente esse filme é um pouco difícil de achar para assistir. Apesar de parecer, por essa cena, o filme tem bastante drama e discute assuntos sérios como bullying, educação, excelência, competitividade, suicídio juvenil e, principalmente, amidade. Também é significativo o fato de que foi o primeiro filme em que Aamir Khan apareceu beijando uma atriz na boca: no fim do filme ele e Kareena Kapoor trocam um selinho. Sim, beijos ainda são tabu em Bollywood.

4\. Sei que essa cena não foi bem uma luta, mas a próxima será e terá Mirai Trunks como protagonista.


	5. Não é difícil, é impossível!

**Não é difícil, é impossível**

Personagem: Mirai Trunks

Filme: Don (2006) estrelado por Sharukh Khan e Pryanka Chopra

* * *

Por ruas e ruas devastadas o rapaz ia andando, as botas grossas batendo no chão levantando poeira e fazendo um barulho seco no asfalto das ruas da antiga Cidade do Leste. O rapaz tinha uma espada nas costas e um aparelho que fazia "bip" numa das mãos. Ele gostaria muito que fosse um radar do dragão, mas era apenas um sensor de calor e movimento porque ele não queria ser surpreendido por nenhum inimigo naquela zona hostil. A aventura dele era bem menos emocionante do que a procura pelas extintas esferas do dragão poderia ser, mas não deixava de ser perigosa.

"Negociar, trocar, sair" ele pensava, enquanto sentia o peso do pequeno saco de sementes que tinha estrategicamente escondido no bolso interno de sua camisa, porque ele não queria ser roubado e perder as sementes dos deuses, que eram um item valioso naquele mundo devastado. Um outro saco, bem mais pesado, ia no bolso da frente do seu sobretudo, para atrair a atenção dos mafiosos com quem iria negociar.

Não gostava da ideia de negociar com aquela máfia, mas só eles podiam fornecer ouro puro, necessário para fazer a peça que faltava para sua mãe completar a máquina do tempo que era a esperança deles para acabar com os malditos androides, que, por enquanto, tinham se desviado da cidade e devastavam tudo a cerca de 500km dali. Mas nada garantia que eles não voltariam para aquela direção logo.

Desde que a devastação começara, havia ficado cada vez mais difícil negociar qualquer coisa de forma honesta. Naquele mundo apocalíptico, apenas os mais fortes, os que tinham mais meios de resistir, conseguiam sobreviver. E agora todo ouro estava nas mãos de mafiosos que desejavam em troca um pacote de sementes dos Deuses, que o Mestre Karin acabara cedendo com uma incomum boa vontade.

Trunks parou diante de um velho armazém. Era um lugar sombrio e decadente. Mas era o ponto de encontro. Uma porta lateral se abriu e ele se dirigiu até ela. Um homem forte e mal encarado perguntou:

\- A quem procura?

\- Vim ver o senhor Toryama.

O homem abriu a porta e ele passou por ela. Um corredor longo e mal iluminado seguia até as profundezas da construção, completamente abandonada e devastada, ruindo aqui e ali. O corredor terminava em uma porta de ferro, que o homem abriu com dificuldade. Mais um corredor como aquele e mais outro até que chegaram a um grande armazém vazio, que tinha uma mesa no meio. Cinco homens estavam sentados em volta dela, e tirando o do meio, que era obviamente o chefe, todos eram maiores que Trunks.

\- Reviste-o – ordenou o sujeito, que tinha cabelos grisalhos e usava óculos grossos. Para um mafioso daquele tempo em que tudo parecia mais difícil, ele estava impecavelmente vestido, com um terno que deveria ter sido feito sob medida, muito bem cortado e assentado sobre a sua figura esguia.

O homem apalpou Trunks, constatando que ele não tinha arma de fogo e então disse:

\- Ele tem uma espada.

\- Não vou me separar dela, Sr. Toryama. – disse Trunks, levantando o queixo com um ar de desafio.- Seus capangas estão todos armados.

O homem encarou Trunks e então disse para o segurança:

\- Ele não consegue sacar essa espada mais rápido que você saca uma arma, Furyo. Deixe-o com ela.

Trunks sorriu por dentro. Tinha certeza que seria traído, e era ótimo que eles pensassem dessa forma.

\- Sente-se, meu jovem – disse Toryama, indicando a cadeira diante da dele.

Trunks sentou-se e encarou o velho mafioso sem pestanejar. O velho começou:

\- É verdade que aquilo que você tem aí serve para curar qualquer ferimento interno ou externo provocado por lesões de combate?

\- É verdade. – Trunks disse, friamente. – Mas antes, mostre-me o pagamento.

Um dos homens passou a Toryama uma pasta 007 que ele abriu. Ela estava cheia de barras de ouro. Trunks então pegou o saco de sementes falsas e abriu, expondo o conteúdo sobre a mesa. Não pretendia enganar o homem, apenas só não queria se arriscar até estar com o ouro seguro, em suas mãos.

\- E quantas dessas você tem aí?

\- Vinte. É preciso que o senhor saiba que elas não devem ser desperdiçadas. Só se usa em caso de vida ou morte.

\- Preciso de uma prova.

\- O senhor tem alguém à beira da morte para testar? Caso contrário, deverá acreditar na minha palavra.

\- Alguém à beira da morte?

\- Sim.

\- Isso é fácil – disse Toryama e, ato contínuo, tirou uma pistola do bolso e deu um tiro no peito do capanga que estava à sua direita. Tanto Trunks quanto os demais capangas assustaram-se quando o capanga desabou da cadeira para o chão, agonizante.

\- Você é louco? – perguntou Trunks

\- Você vai deixa-lo morrer?

Trunks não teve alternativa a não ser correr até o homem e, tirando o saco de sementes dos deuses verdadeiras do bolso, colocou uma rapidamente na boca dele e o fez mastigar. O homem sentou-se, atônito e curado e Trunks ouviu um "clique" bem na sua nuca. Furyo, o capanga que o trouxera, apontava a arma direto para sua cabeça

\- Então, moleque, você queria me enganar... – disse o impassível Toryama.

\- Se eu quisesse te enganar não traria as sementes reais – ele disse – apenas não confio em você e não ia entrega-las até estar com o ouro nas minhas mãos. E agora você vê que funciona, pode me dar o ouro e eu vou em paz...

\- Para quem tem uma pistola na cabeça, você é bem folgado – disse sinistramente o capanga que segurava a pistola – sua espada não vai adiantar de nada, só vai servir para enfeitar minha parede – ele parecia confiante, mas não teve tempo de acionar a pistola.

Com um clarão, Trunks tornou-se super sayajin, e, daí para frente foi tudo muito rápido.

O capanga da pistola foi jogado do outro lado do armazém, caindo inconsciente. Trunks se ergueu e tirou a espada das costas. Os homens o encaravam apavorado. Ele rapidamente pegou o saco de sementes dos deuses e colocou no bolso do sobretudo.

\- O que estão esperando? – Disse Toryama – atirem nele!

Os homens começaram a atirar e ele, agilmente, começou a mover a espada, fazendo cada tiro ricochetear com faíscas. Os homens gastaram toda sua munição e então Trunks disse:

\- Querem tentar a sorte? Eu posso guardar a minha espada – ele disse, pondo a espada nas costas.

Os homens se entreolharam. Eram quatro e ele era apenas um, mesmo parecendo absurdamente assustador transformado daquele jeito.

Os quatro avançaram de uma vez. E ele derrubou os quatro de uma vez, com um golpe em que usou apenas 0,1% do seu ki. Logo eram apenas ele e o velho mafioso, que tremia de medo, ainda sentado no seu lugar. Trunks voltou à forma normal e calmamente andou até ele.

\- Le-leve o ouro – disse o homem, apavorado.

\- Para que o senhor quer as sementes dos Deuses?

O homem o encarou. Mesmo com toda vantagem, Trunks parecia disposto a manter um acordo, e não passá-lo para trás.

\- Meu filho – ele disse, e pareceu repentinamente muito cansado – ele está no hospital em estado grave... com uma bala no pescoço. Médicos dizem que ele vai ficar... tetraplégico. – lágrimas vieram ao rosto do velho e Trunks se aproximou dele, pegando novamente o saco com as sementes e pondo em cima da mesa,

\- Basta uma semente. – ele disse, tirando a única semente que o homem precisava e pondo na palma da mão dele – e eu só preciso de metade desse ouro.

\- Leve tudo – disse o homem – eu vi o que a semente fez naquele meu capanga. A cura do meu filho não tem preço.

Trunks pegou a pasta e o homem disse:

\- Parece que é difícil pegar você, meu jovem.

Trunks sorriu e disse:

\- Não é difícil, é impossível.

Sem mais palavras, ele usou uma rajada de ki para abrir um buraco no telhado e, diante dos olhos atentos do velho mafioso, levantou vôo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. "Pegar o Don não é difícil, é impossível" – essa frase, do filme "Don", de 2006, é a maior inspiração para essa fic, uma vez que a cena em si ficou completamente diferente, a não ser no fato de ser uma negociação que embute uma armadilha. Lógico que o Don original não porta uma espada nem se torna super sayajin ou sai voando – mas a ação é tão espetacular quanto essa.

2\. 2. O filme Don é uma refilmagem, e teve Sharukh Khan e Pryanka Chopra (uma atriz bonitona que foi para Hollywood e participa da série Quantico) nos papéis principais do criminoso Don e da policial Roma.

3\. A trama conta a história de um criminoso que é ferido e substituído por um sujeito comum, sósia dele, para recuperar um disco com dados que interessam à polícia. A sequência da emboscada é a primeira do filme, e como vocês podem imaginar, é uma troca de drogas por diamantes (não ouro). Fui bem mais razoável porque sou completamente contra as drogas.

4\. Sim, o velho mafioso se chama Akira Toryama, esse é meu easter egg nada escondido!

5\. Se estão cansados de ação, a próxima cena é romântica e açucarada – ainda que estrelada por Bulma e Vegeta.


	6. Essas pequenas coisas acontecem

**Essas pequenas coisas acontecem...**

Filme: Dilwale dulhania le jayenge

Personagens: Bulma e Vegeta.

Linha do tempo: Universo Alternativo. Nesse universo alternativo os Sayajins vieram para a Terra mas não são guerreiros e nos dominaram pela força do capitalismo. Vocês vão entender.

* * *

\- Olha, Vegeta! São eles! Conseguimos! – a garota, de dentro do ônibus, apontou o grupo, sentado num café na rodoviária de uma pequena cidade da Suíça.

\- Claro que conseguimos, graças a mim. – o rapaz disse, arrogantemente, disfarçando o alívio por ter finalmente conseguido alcançar os companheiros de viagem. Os dois estavam em pé, na porta do ônibus, esperando o motorista abrir a porta. Ele foi surpreendido por um abraço dela, que logo em seguida disse:

\- Obrigada! Apesar de ter sido culpa sua eu ter perdido o trem, sem você eu não teria alcançado as minhas amigas!

A porta do ônibus se abriu e ela desceu, cheia de pressa, correndo até o café. Vegeta não teve a mesma pressa e saiu andando calmamente, olhando para os cabelos azuis dela se sacudindo enquanto ela corria gritando até as amigas.

\- Garota maluca... – ele disse, sentindo-se, no entanto, estranho. Tinham sido dois dias de viagem desde que ele a atrapalhara sem querer numa estação de trem na Alemanha. O grupo de mochileiros dele havia encontrado o dela casualmente em Paris e desde então viajavam juntos. Apenas uma pessoa tinha sido contra o grupo dele, que era composto por ele e por mais dois amigos, se juntar ao dela, composto por quarto garotas: ela.

"E agora ela me abraça assim." Ele pensou. Sentiu um formigamento estranho e bom quando ela o abraçou. Assim que perceberam que haviam perdido o trem, ela gritou com ele e tentou seguir viagem sozinha, mas, ao contrário dele, que carregava tudo que precisava numa única mochila, ela deixara a mala com o passaporte e a maior parte do seu dinheiro no trem. Tinha sido divertido ver que ela precisara dele para chegar até ali.

Mas muita coisa tinha dado errado, e em vez de alcançar o grupo em seis horas, como ele havia previsto, eles demoraram dois dias inteiros para conseguir chegar até eles. Primeiro ele alugou um carro que enguiçou. Depois ele conseguiu um quarto para eles e ela deu um piti porque dormiriam no mesmo cômodo e se escondeu num celeiro. Quando ele percebeu que estava nevando, ele foi tentar convencê-la a ir para o quarto e acabou embebedando a garota com conhaque.

Riu pensando nela falando um monte de besteiras e roubando uma bandeja de doces numa pequena loja, completamente bêbada. Ela ainda o fez comprar um vestido vermelho e ficou dançando na rua, de madrugada. Como ele imaginava, garotas certinhas como ela mudavam completamente quando bêbadas.

Ele não precisou convencê-la a ficar no mesmo quarto que ele, porque quando ele a trouxe e a pôs na cama, ela estava quase desmaiada. Quando ele a deitou ela disse:

\- Me dá um beijo, Vegeta!

Ele se assustou e disse, rispidamente:

\- Não. Você está bêbada, sua mulher maluca. Não seja vulgar.

Deixou a cama para ela e deitou-se no chão. Quando ela acordou, ele decidiu pregar uma peça nela, insinuando que havia acontecido alguma coisa, mas o desespero dela acabou totalmente com a graça da brincadeira. Ela chorava tanto, que ele disse, segurando-a pelos pulsos:

\- Ei, garota... eu estava brincando. Eu sou um sayajin e antes de tudo somos honrados. Eu jamais me aproveitaria de você porque você estava bêbada. Aliás, a culpa é minha, eu nunca devia ter te oferecido conhaque. Vamos, tem um ônibus saindo daqui que alcança a estação de trem que eles vão chegar amanhã. Consegui ligar para o hotel onde eles estão e eles vão esperar a gente. Enxugue essas lágrimas porque eu não gosto de gente chorona.

E assim haviam chegado até ali. Ela tinha parado de reclamar da companhia dele e à noite, dentro do ônibus, estava tão frio que ela se aconchegou a ele no meio do sono. Em outros tempos, ele sorriria presunçoso, porque a garota que o detestara a primeira vista estava abraçada a ele. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Porque ele sabia que ela era uma garota comprometida, iria casar em alguns meses. Tentava não pensar nisso quando se juntou à mesa onde estavam Kakarotto e Raditz os amigos que viajavam com ele.

\- E aí, Vegeta, como foi ficar sozinho com ela por dois dias? – Kakarotto deu uma cutucada nele rindo.

\- Uma tortura. Nunca conheci mulher mais chata. – ele disse, sabendo que mentia.

* * *

Bulma pegou a foto que a sua amiga estendeu a ela. Tinha sido tirada em Paris e mostrava Vegeta entregando a ela uma flor. Seria muito fofo se logo depois daquele aparente momento de trégua uma bombinha escondida na flor não tivesse esguichado água diretamente no rosto dela.

Vegeta era a pessoa mais irritante que ela conhecera na vida! E por causa dele ela perdera o trem. Ainda bem que nem seu pai e muito menos seu noivo não saberiam que ela havia ficado dois dias inteiros sozinha na companhia de um homem solteiro, ainda mais um sayajin!

O pai costumava dizer que aqueles malditos extraterrestres grosseiros estavam dominando o mundo com seu dinheiro e ninguém percebia. Ele simplesmente os detestava e ela crescera detestando sayajins também. Mas depois daqueles dois dias, mesmo com Vegeta sendo um sujeito grosso, antipático e nada gentil, ele tinha feito tudo para que eles conseguissem alcançar o grupo e a havia tratado bem. E ela era grata por isso. Não dava para acreditar maia que todos os sayajins não prestavam.

Ela queria entregar a foto para ele. Não podia ficar com aquilo, seu pai ia perguntar quem era aquele sujeito, e ele não ia gostar de saber que ela havia viajado na companhia de sayajins. Sem a foto para lembrá-la, logo ela ia esquecer-se do rapaz e, em dois meses, estaria casada com o noivo que seu pai escolhera para ela e tudo aquilo seria passado.

Vegeta estava parado, braços cruzados, no meio de uma ponte que passava sobre um pequeno riacho. Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para o trem deles partir e ele não se sentia animado com o papo dos amigos, então, decidira se isolar ali. De repente, viu Bulma se aproximando e fingiu que não era com ele.

\- Você vai ficar aí parado até o trem partir?

\- Vou. Te incomoda?

\- Não. Faça o que quiser. Trouxe isso para você – ela entregou a foto a ele, que ficou olhando um tempo, antes de rir recordando-se do momento em que fora tirada:

\- Logo depois disso você disse que eu era um porco grosso e mal educado. – ele brincou – feriu meus sentimentos.

\- Eu estava com muita raiva de você. Desculpe-me.

\- Bem, señorita... em lugares muito grandes essas pequenas coisas acontecem.

O sino de uma igreja tocou e Bulma disse:

\- Olha, que igrejinha mais linda. Vamos lá olhar?

\- Para quê? Não sou católico, sou sayajin.

\- Eu também não sou católica, mas achei a igreja bonita – ela disse e foi andando na direção da construção. Como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer, ele a seguiu.

Ela entrou e ficou olhando o altar, cheio de pequenos santos e dominado por uma imagem grande de Jesus.

\- Pronto, já viu o cara pendurado ali. Vamos embora.

\- Ah, deixa de ser chato – ela disse e se ajoelhou, fazendo uma pequena prece.

\- Você não disse que não era católica? – ele perguntou, olhando-a curioso.

Ela se levantou e disse, se dirigindo à saída:

\- Não sei... eu gosto de lugares de devoção. E me senti tocada pela beleza daqui. Você não vem?

\- Já vou – ele disse, observando-a sair da igrejinha com um ar sonhador. Quando ela saiu, ele olhou para o Cristo no altar e disse – seja lá o que ela pediu, dê a ela. Certamente, se for alguma coisa boa, ela merece.

* * *

Já era quase hora do trem partir, mas Vegeta ainda estava sentado, braços cruzados, com o rosto sério e ninguém poderia dizer no que estava pensando.

\- Preciso do seu endereço, Vegeta – Bulma apareceu do nada e perguntou. Ele a encarou sério.

\- Por quê?

\- Para eu mandar o convite do meu casamento.

\- Não precisa mandar. Eu não vou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, chocada.

\- Por que você não iria ao meu casamento? Não somos amigos, agora?

\- Justamente por isso. Não quero ver você dando o primeiro passo numa vida de infelicidade.

\- Como você pode dizer isso?

\- Porque é verdade. Você não conhece o sujeito. Seu pai escolheu um noivo para você. E isso não é justo.

Ela parou um instante e olhou para ele.

\- Isso significa que você se preocupa comigo e quer me ver feliz?

\- Não. Significa que eu não gosto de desperdício. É um desperdício ver uma garota legal como você casada com um verme qualquer.

Ela sorriu, sem saber por que estava tão feliz com aquelas palavras na verdade tão duras.

\- Você é um bobo, Vegeta – ela disse – e vai perder o trem.

\- Quando quiser ir, irei. Pode ir na minha frente, garota chata.

Ela não levou a sério o que ele disse e saiu, rindo. Ele ficou olhando ela se afastar e disse baixinho:

\- Se você olhar para trás e sorrir, não quer casar com ele e está apaixonada por mim.

Bulma continuou andando na direção do trem e Vegeta sussurrou:

\- Vire-se...

Ela continuou andando.

\- Vire-se...

Ela já estava na plataforma, cada vez mais próxima da porta do trem.

\- Vire-se...

Ela estava diante da porta do trem, e, um instante antes de apoiar-se para subir virou-se, procurando-o com os olhos. Quando o viu, sorriu, radiante e acenou para ele.

\- Eu sabia – ele murmurou, retribuindo o aceno. Aquela garota não iria se casar com aquele verme.

Ele não ia permitir isso.

 **Notas:**

1\. Dilwale dulhania le jayenge é um clássico absoluto do cinema indiano desde sua estreia, no ano de 1996. O filme conta a história da tímida Simram, filha de imigrantes indianos nascida na Inglaterra, que pede uma viagem pela Europa antes de se casar com o noivo Kujit e se mudar para Punjab. Simram não conhece o noivo, já que o casamento foi acertado por seu pai quando ela ainda não era nascida, e, durante a viagem, acaba conhecendo por acaso Raj, um playboy filho de indianos ricos residentes em Londres. Os dois se estranham muito, mas acabam apaixonados, e quando ela parte com a família para se casar, Raj, mesmo sabendo apenas o nome da cidade para onde ela partiu, vai atrás para acabar com o casamento e ficar com Simram. É uma história muito romântica e um libelo contra o casamento arranjado, costume ainda comum na Índia. A tradução do título do filme é "Quem estiver apaixonado conquistará a noiva".

2\. O filme tem um record registrado no Guiness Book: durante 20 anos esteve em cartaz no mesmo cinema de Mumbay, ininterruptamente. Também é considerado um filme que influenciou toda uma geração de classe média indiana a repudiar a prática do casamento arranjado, privilegiando a escolha dos próprios jovens em detrimento dos pais.

3\. A história é cativante e é impossível não torcer pelo casal Raj/Simram. Os protagonistas são interpretados por um casal icônico do cinema indiano dos anos 90/2000: Sharukh Khan, que interpeta Raj e Kajol, que interpreta Simram, na sua segunda parceria no cinema, depois do filme Deewaana (1992). Eles ainda fariam mais 7 filmes juntos. A música do filme também é um clássico do cinema indiano, e eu a uso como ringtone do meu celular.

4\. Sim, cinema indiano não tem beijo na boca, e sim, dá pra ser romântico sem isso. O que usei na fic não foi uma cena só, mas a compilação dos momentos de Raj e Simram na viagem, e até agora estou espantada em como o Vegeta realmente poderia se encaixar no papel do clássico bad boy indiano que se apaixona pela mocinha.

5\. E já que entramos no terreno do romance, a próxima cena também é romântica e também é de um clássico, "Om Shanti Om", de 2007. Dou um doce para quem adivinhar qual o casal...


	7. A garota dos Sonhos

**A garota dos sonhos**

 **Personagens:** Goku, Chichi com participação de Kuririn e Mestre Kame.

 **Linha do tempo:** Num Universo alternativo onde Goku, Mestre Kame e Kuririn moram em Mumbai e Chichi, Vegeta e Yamcha são astros de Bollywood.

 _Filme:_ Om Shanti Om (2007), com Sharukh Khan e Deepika Padukone

* * *

Nota inicial 1: Pulseiras da sorte são pulseiras de contas muito comuns na Índia. É comum usá-las até que o desejo de sorte se realize.

Nota inicial 2: Sári é uma vestimenta indiana que se constitui de um pano de quatro a seis metros cuja forma é dada por dobraduras e amarrações. _Dupatta_ é a barra do sári, que é jogada para trás sobre o ombro no fim da amarração.

* * *

\- Goku, Kuririn? – a voz do mestre Kame ecoava pela rua onde eles moravam. Mas apenas Kuririn atendeu ao chamado, saindo de trás de uma casa próxima. Eles estavam morando naquela enorme cidade e Kuririn e Goku trabalhavam como dublês de cinema. Não era uma vida fácil.

\- Pois não, mestre? – Kuririn vinha comendo bolinhos. Tinha mais alguns para o mestre e para Goku, que não estava em parte alguma.

\- O agente ligou. Vocês tem uma gravação hoje. É uma grande oportunidade. O Goku vai ser dublê do Yamcha.

\- E eu?

\- Ah, você vai ser um bandido genérico.

Kuririn fez uma cara feia. Goku sempre ficava com os melhores papéis. Ele já pensava em desistir do cinema, era uma praga ter tão baixa estatura e não ter nariz.

\- E onde está o Goku, afinal? – Mestre Kame perguntou, ao que Kuririn respondeu, entregando a ele o pacote de bolinhos:

\- Deve estar de conversinha com a namorada. Ele não faz outra coisa quando não está treinando...

* * *

Diante de um enorme outdoor colocado em frente a uma passarela no centro de Mumbai, um jovem suspirava. Ele era alto, forte e tinha um cabelo espetado e um sorriso inocente que dirigia à enorme fotografia de uma moça de cabelos negros e pele clara, estampada no outdoor sob o letreiro "Dream Girl – A garota dos Sonhos: o novo filme da Princesa Chichi estreia logo num cinema perto de você".

De repente, o rapaz desatou a falar:

\- Sabe, Chichi, semana passada eu estava gravando um musical... mas eu não sou muito bom com esse negócio de dança... pelo menos não que nem você. Mas eu quase... quase fiquei com a jaqueta que aquele ator, o Vegeta, jogou para a plateia. Pena que o segurança viu. Eu ia tentar vender a jaqueta no mercado negro para comprar os ingressos para a pré-estréia Vip do seu novo filme... mas, pelo visto, vou ter que me contentar em te ver, de novo passar no tapete vermelho enquanto fico no meio da multidão...

\- Goku, Goku! O agente ligou, precisamos ir para o estúdio! Você vai ser dublê do Yamcha!

\- Caramba! Ele está gravando com a Chichi! Será que eu vou ver a Chichi?

Kuririn suspirou.

\- Foco, Goku, FOCO. Você está nessa por uma OPORTUNIDADE. Não para tietar a Chichi. E você tem quase tudo.

\- Quase tudo o quê? – Goku coçou a cabeça, intrigado.

\- Altura, força, boa aparência, simpatia, carisma... só uma coisa te atrapalha.

\- Sério? O quê?

\- Esse seu nome. Son Goku não é um nome de ator famoso.

\- Ah, tá bom. No que meu nome não é bom?

\- Pensa. Pensa... Seu nome não soa legal como por exemplo... Vegeta. Vegeta é nome de astro.

\- Dã. Só porque ele já é famoso. Que nem o Yamcha. Quantos Yamchas famosos tem além dele? Nenhum. Eu posso ser o primeiro Goku famoso.

\- Não é Goku que é ruim... mas Son? Son é um sobrenome comum demais.

Os dois iam andando até o estúdio e então Goku disse:

\- Sabe o que eu realmente queria? Ingressos para a pré-estréia vip do filme da Chichi;

\- Isso é o mais fácil... – Kuririn riu – eu consegui uns ingressos...

\- Como?

\- Tenho meus contatos.

Os dois seguiram para o estúdio e não falaram mais naquilo, mas Goku gravou o dia inteiro nervoso, pensando naquela noite. Ela estaria lá. Desde a primeira vez que ele a vira, sentira-se apaixonado por aquela atriz, não sabia explicar por que. Parecia que a conhecia de outras vidas.

Ele era um dublê de lutas tão bom que os demais diziam que ele deveria tentar a carreira de lutador, mas... na Índia lutas são populares apenas no cinema. De vez em quando ele acidentalmente machucava alguém e destruía um cenário porque não sabia muito bem como dosar sua força, mas ainda assim, continuava sendo chamado para os filmes, só que ele queria mesmo ser um astro, não porque fosse especialmente ambicioso, mas porque queria estar perto dela, a garota dos sonhos, a Princesa Chichi.

* * *

Naquela noite, antes de irem para o cinema, Goku olhou os nomes nos ingressos e disse:

\- Ô Kuririn... pode me explicar por que no seu ingresso está escrito Vovó Uranai e no meu Segurança da Vovó Uranai?

\- Bom... você queria os ingressos, não queria? Eu ganhei uma aposta do segurança dela e ele me deu os ingressos. – Kuririn disse, colocando uma peruca cinzenta – dentro do cinema a gente volta a ser a gente mesmo.

\- E se a verdadeira Vovó Uranai chegar para ver o filme?

\- Ela sempre chega atrasada... vamos perder o tapete vermelho...

\- Esperem um momento! – O mestre Kame veio de dentro do pequeno chalé onde eles moravam e amarrou uma "pulseira de sorte" em cada um. – Eu acredito que com essas pulseiras vocês vão ter sorte e uma grande oportunidade surgirá.

\- Ah, tá... disse Kuririn. Eu espero que seja uma grande oportunidade de não precisar mais entrar no cinema escondido com ingressos ganhos numa aposta. Vamos, Goku.

Goku, mesmo sendo carregado por Kuririn olhou para trás, para o velho mestre. Gostava muito dele, havia cuidado dele quando seu velho avô tinha morrido, deixando-o só no mundo. Kuririn dizia que ele era meio maluco e um pouco tarado porque vivia tentando assediar garotas... mas Goku achava que ele era uma das pessoas mais legais que ele conhecia. Ele ergueu a mão onde a pulseira estava amarrada e disse:

\- Obrigada, Mestre Kame! Tenho certeza que a pulseira me dará muita sorte!

Logo depois, lá estavam eles, então, esperando a chegada de Chichi. Kuririn, encolhido de vergonha usando um xale e uma peruca para passar pela velha atriz veterana, queria entrar logo, mas Goku se recusava a entrar, pensando apenas no momento em que sua musa passasse por ele. Era o único momento em que ele podia vê-la de perto, porque dentro do cinema ela ficava no balcão, longe dele. Inatingível.

Então, um grande carro conversível vermelho parou diante do cinema e ela saltou, sozinha, a lendária garota dos sonhos, envolta num sári azul cuja _dupatta_ flutuava suavemente atrás dela, leve e esvoaçante como as asas de um anjo, que era o que ela era para Goku.

Estando tão perto dela, ele não pôde deixar de estender a mão para tocar de leve na dupatta do sári que passou a centímetros de onde ele estava. O tecido deslizou suavemente pelos seus dedos até que... a ponta da barra, com um bordado de contas, enroscou-se numa das contas da pulseira de sorte que ele usava.

Os olhos de Goku se arregalaram quando ele se viu preso à garota que ele sempre quisera conhecer, e , num instante ele viu que não podia ficar parado conforme ela andava, sem perceber que estava presa a ele. Começou a andar, empurrando as outras pessoas através do cordão de isolamento, que ele acabou pulando, tentando acompanhar os passos de Chichi, que, por sorte, caminhava lentamente pelo tapete que levava até a entrada do cinema.

De repente, Chichi parou ao sentir a _dupatta_ do sári tensionada e se virou. Os olhos da estrela de cinema encontraram os do rapaz, que a encarava espantado e mudo, o coração aos saltos diante da visão que para ele era perfeita. Goku podia ouvir a música que vinha dos alto-falantes colocados na porta do cinema, e parecia que cantavam para ilustrar aquele momento mágico:

 _"Esta noite tive muita sorte_

 _Aquela que todos desejam está aqui comigo..._

 _Tenho tanto a dizer, mas eu me pergunto_

 _Se devo confessar o que sinto em meu coração:_

 _Há algo especial nos seus olhos,_

 _Há algo especial nos seus olhos_

 _Como uma brisa leve que faz meu coração_

 _flutuar como uma pipa..."_

Ele abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes, diante do olhar intrigado da moça, que queria entender quem era aquele jovem que aparecera do nada atrás dela. Repentinamente, Goku teve uma ideia e, com uma expressão inocente no rosto, ergueu a mão direita mostrando a pulseira enroscada no bordado do sári, dando então um sorriso tímido. Chichi deu uma gargalhada gostosa e, ainda sorrindo, desenroscou graciosamente sua _dupatta_ da pulseira dele, que ficou olhando para ela embasbacado enquanto dois seguranças o arrastavam para trás do cordão de isolamento novamente.

\- Você viu, Kuririn? Você viu? Ela sorriu para mim! Você viu?

\- Shhhh! Cale essa boca. Precisamos entrar no cinema, você vai estragar o meu disfarce!

Os dois entraram no cinema, mesmo sob a desconfiança dos seguranças da porta, e, uma vez lá dentro, Goku se dividia entre olhar para a tela, imaginando como seria contracenar ou mesmo viver aqueles momentos com Chichi e olhar para o balcão e vê-la lá, sorrindo para a tela, que iluminava seu rosto em mil cores, deixando-a ainda mais bela.

Mas esse devaneio foi interrompido pela verdadeira Vovó Uranai e seus seguranças, que haviam conseguido entrar no cinema depois de uma enorme confusão e passaram a perseguir os dois, que tiveram de fugir do cinema correndo pelos fundos, trombando com latas de lixo para não serem presos como invasores e ladrões.

Mais de uma hora depois, os dois estavam sentados num beco, bebendo juntos. Por algum motivo, Kuririn achou que era uma boa ideia comprar uma garrafa de vinho, mesmo sabendo que Goku era a pessoa mais fraca do mundo para bebida alcoólica. Agora ele estava cantando as músicas do filme de Chichi – as que ele conseguira assistir – ainda sonhando com o momento em que haviam se esbarrado.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Goku. Vão começar a jogar tomates das janelas das casas.

\- Kuririn... eu nunca estive tão... feliz – ele sorriu estupidamente – Chichi sorriu para mim.

\- Sim. Mas ela ainda é estrela de cinema e você ainda é um simples dublê de luta. O melhor e mais forte deles, mas ainda assim apenas um dublê.

\- Você já se imaginou ou sonhou vivendo outra vida, Kuririn?

\- Já. Já me imaginei e sonhei que eu tinha outra conta bancaria... mas quando acordei eu continuava pobre. Sonhar não leva a nada, Goku.

\- Mas Kuririn... os sonhos... os sonhos são vida também... são outra vida. Eu já tive um sonho muito estranho...

\- Que sonho?

\- Eu sonhei que a minha vida era outra... em outro lugar, numa outra época... e você e o mestre estavam lá, mas tinha uma outra pessoa, uma garota de cabelo azul... e nós íamos atrás de umas... bolas.

\- Bolas? Ei, que história é essa?

\- Esferas! Isso, esferas do dragão era o nome delas. Sete esferas mágicas que realizariam qualquer sonho... qualquer sonho que eu tivesse. Mas eu não me lembro do que eu pedi. Mas tem uma coisa: nessa vida Chichi é minha esposa, tenho certeza disso.

\- É mesmo? Mas se você achasse essas tais bolas aqui, na nossa vida, o que você pediria?

Goku pensou um instante antes de dizer:

\- Ah... eu pediria para me tornar um astro. Muito rico, vivendo numa mansão com 50 quartos.

\- Pra que isso? Você só precisa de um para dormir.

\- Quando eu acordasse, nem poria meus pés no chão, um empregado logo estenderia uma pantufa macia para que eu pisasse... e outro me entregaria um copo de suco... e eu seria muito, muito famoso. E também teria Chichi como minha esposa.

\- Muito bacana... mas essas tais esferas não são reais e não podem realizar nenhum desses seus sonhos.

\- Pode ser. Pode parecer sonho, Kuririn. Mas para mim, é a minha outra vida. Em algum lugar existe um outro eu que achou as esferas do dragão e é muito querido e muito famoso... eu tenho certeza.

\- Bom, enquanto temos essa vida vamos para casa, porque amanhã é dia de tentar, de novo, a sorte para ver se alguém descobre o seu talento... ou o meu, o que é bem mais improvável.

\- GOKU, KURIRIN, ACORDEM, SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS!

A voz do Mestre Kame enchia o pequeno cômodo. Goku levantou a cabeça, que doía como se ele tivesse tomado, não apenas um copo, mas um um barril inteiro de vinho de péssima qualidade. Kuririn sentou-se na outra cama e parecia que ele havia sido atropelado por um rebanho em debandada, afinal, ele tinha bebido mais que o amigo.

\- O que foi, mestre Kame? – perguntou Goku, e cada palavra doeu.

\- Uma oportunidade e tanto! O agente ligou e vocês tem uma gravação em uma hora para o novo filme da Chichi, Om shanti om!

Em um instante a dor de cabeça de Goku desapareceu e ele estava de pé, pronto como nunca estivera.

\- Gravar com a Chichi?

\- Sim, é uma cena de incêndio... muito perigosa.

\- Vamos, Kuririn – disse Goku, já catando suas roupas e suas credenciais de estúdio. De repente viu que o amigo não se mexia. – que foi? Não vai?

\- Goku... aquele vinho acabou comigo. Vá sozinho... eu provavelmente só ia ficar correndo de um lado para o outro, como sempre... vá você. Quem sabe a Chichi não dá outro sorriso para você?

\- Ah, Kuririn... – Goku deu um tapa de leve na careca do amigo – se cuida.

O carequinha riu e voltou para debaixo das cobertas enquanto Goku corria feito louco na direção do estúdio. Ele veria Chichi duas vezes seguidas... tinha que ter algo de bom nisso.

* * *

A correria no estúdio era imensa, como sempre acontecia quando havia uma gravação muito importante. O astro do filme, Yamcha, estava preocupado se o calor poderia fazer mal à sua pele ou aos seus cabelos, segurados num valor absurdo. Chichi ainda não saíra do trailer: ela tinha muito medo de fogo e sabia que, mesmo com toda segurança, estaria cercada de chamas por toda parte.

O chefe da equipe de dublês dava as ordens para Goku. O papel dele nem seria tão importante: apenas deveria correr entre as chamas e gritar para as pessoas que corressem. Mas era uma evolução: era o primeiro papel na vida dele em que ele diria alguma coisa.

\- Vamos ensair, Goku. Vai, diga.

\- Corram!

\- Com mais sentimento.

\- CORRAM!

\- Ainda não está bom...

\- CORRAM TODOS É UM INCÊNDIO, VAMOS TODOS MORRER!

\- Isso! Esse é o sentimento. Agora vai.

Goku olhou para frente. Era muito fácil dizer "agora vai" e sentar-se na cadeira. Havia um labirinto de chamas, entre as quais ele deveria correr gritando e evitando a fumaça. Os demais figurantes e dublês seriam filmados fora dali, apenas ele ia enfrentar, literamente, o fogo.

Depois de várias corridas no meio do fogo, Goku não aguentava mais gritar "Corram". E ele ainda não vira Chichi. Foi quando ele viu Yamcha passando, quase carregado por um segurança, gritando:

\- Isso é uma irresponsabilidade, meu agente vai saber disso! Esse rosto aqui vale uma fortuna, amigo!

\- Foi só uma queimadurinha...

\- Eu estou dizendo que isso saiu de controle, há muito fogo lá.

Goku desviou os olhos para a direção de onde Yamcha viera e ele teve que dar razão ao astro: numa parte do estúdio o material posto para queimar ardia implacavelmente, e chamas muito altas subiam em direção ao céu. Era uma área ao ar livre, e os brigadistas de incêndio apenas esperavam que o material terminasse de queimar para poder apagar o incêndio, que as câmeras continuavam registrando. Foi quando Yamcha olhou em volta e disse:

\- Peraí... vocês não pegaram a Chichi?

\- Ela não tinha saído antes? – um dos seguranças perguntou alarmado.

\- ELA AINDA ESTÁ LÁ, SEUS IDIOTAS!

Goku olhou para Yamcha em choque e olhou de volta para a área onde o material ardia, formando um círculo de chamas. Ele então pôde ver, apavorada, Chichi correndo de um lado para o outro no meio do círculo, procurando uma saída.

Num instante ele pulou no meio das chamas, ignorando os gritos dos seguranças que disseram que era muito perigoso. Ele cruzou os braços na frente do rosto e avançou por onde achou que era mais seguro, conseguindo atingir o centro do círculo sem sentir nenhuma queimadura. Nesse momento, ele a viu. Chichi parou onde estava e o encarou. Ela estava toda de preto, uma roupa linda e esvoaçante, e ele viu que seria muito arriscado sair dali com ela. Toda aquela seda esvoaçante iria arder em chamas se ela tentasse passar pela fenda que ele encontrara.

\- Quem é você? – ela perguntou – Como vamos sair daqui?

Ele a encarou. Todo sentimento que ele tinha por ela, toda aquela adoração... ele precisava naquele momento pensar em algo. Precisava tirar Chichi dali. De repente, uma ideia brotou na sua cabeça, e ele não sabia de onde vinha... uma coisa que acontecera apenas nos seus sonhos, naqueles onde ele era outra pessoa... será que funcionaria? Ele olhou para Chichi, sério e disse:

\- Eu vim te salvar, Chichi. Se afaste apenas um pouco de mim...

Ele juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos... quais eram mesmo as palavras? Levou as mãos à lateral do corpo e disse:

\- Kame... – como se fosse algo que tivesse feito mil vezes, o gesto continuou por si só, conforme ele sentia uma energia fluir naturalmente pelas suas mãos, que ele trouxe ao peito dizendo – Hame...- a energia agora parecia muito mais forte e ele abriu os olhos para ver suas mãos envoltas em uma luz branca muito forte. E ele soube o que fazer imediatamente: mirando nas chamas à sua frente, ele esticou os braços e gritou: - HAAAAA!

Uma rajada de luz e energia abriu um rombo nas chamas, mandando para os ares todo material que havia ali, deixando o caminho livre para eles. Ele pegou imediatamente Chichi no colo e disse:

\- Feche os olhos, Chichi, temos que ir rápido porque não sabemos se vai fechar de novo...

Ele passou correndo com ela nos braços através da parede de chamas e quando chegou do outro lado, ouviu os aplausos das pessoas que assistiam a gravação e do diretor do filme que disse, impressionado:

\- ISSO FOI ESPETACULAR! QUE BOM QUE FILMAMOS TUDO!

Goku colocou Chichi no chão e virou-se para o diretor, furioso:

\- Que bom que filmaram? Você está louco? E se ela morresse? E se tudo explodisse? Mande apagar esse incêndio agora!

O diretor olhava para Goku apavorado. De repente, o rapaz parecia envolvido numa aura de poder, como se fosse uma criatura praticamente sobrenatural. Sem precisar das ordens do diretor, os brigadistas correram para apagar o incêndio com tudo que havia disponível, mangueiras, extintores, baldes.

Goku então sentiu um suave toque em sua mão, que ele finalmente percebeu que havia queimado de alguma forma, talvez quando tivesse entrado nas chamas, e virou-se para ver o rosto suave de Chichi sorrindo para ele:

\- Você... me salvou – ela disse, num fiapo de voz – e suas mãos estão queimadas... vamos, vou te levar para a enfermaria. Você precisa tratar disso.

Goku não podia acreditar naquilo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir para Chichi, que perguntou:

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Goku. Son Goku.

\- Obrigada por me salvar, Son Goku. Nunca ninguém fez algo assim por mim – ela sorriu, e Goku sentiu seu coração se aquecer ainda mais, então disse:

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Chichi... qualquer coisa nesse ou em outro mundo.

Ela o olhou impressionada e então disse:

\- Eu acredito... porque eu nunca vi aquilo que você fez com as mãos... parecia mágico. Onde você aprendeu aquilo?

\- Bem... eu acho que em uma outra vida. Se você quiser, posso te falar sobre ela...

Os dois foram andando juntos pelo estúdio. O dubl estrela. Que em algum lugar, em uma outra vida, eram na verdade um lutador e sua feliz esposa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

(com spoilers sobre o filme Om Shanti Om, se pretende assistir, não leia as notas)

1\. Om shanti om é meu filme favorito de todos de Bollywood que eu assisti. Ele conta uma história que atravessa 30 anos e duas vidas – sim, fala sobre reencarnação – na primeira, o jovem Om Prakesh é apaixonado pela linda estrela Shanti e os dois morrem de forma trágica, num incêndio criminoso. Om recebe uma nova chance e reencarna como o astro Om Kapoor para vingar-se do criminoso que motivou as duas mortes.

2\. O incêndio que Om salva Shanti não é aquele onde os dois morrem, é outro e é baseado em fatos reais: em 1957 a jovem atriz Nargis foi salva pelo ator Sunil Dutt enquanto gravavam uma cena de incêndio que saiu de controle. Embora os dois tivessem 23 anos na época, faziam papel de mãe e filho (a atriz interpretava o papel título dos 18 aos 81 anos, com maquiagem de envelhecimento). Os dois se apaixonaram depois disso e esconderam o romance por dois anos. Ficaram casados até a morte dela, em 1980.

3\. Como o tema do filme fala em outras vidas, eu decidi brincar com o Goku "real" digamos assim, e esse Goku AU nascido em Mumbai. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

4\. Procurei dar um final esperançoso, já que no filme original o casal não tem um final exatamente feliz. Mas o filme é lindo e vale a pena ver.


	8. Meu dia de sorte

**Meu dia de sorte**

Personagens principais: Kuririn e Androide 18.

Linha do tempo: Logo após os jogos de cell.

Filme: My name is Khan, com Kajol e Sharukh Khan.

Observação: essa fic obedece a estrutura narrativa do filme, que é em primeira pessoa. Portanto, o ponto de vista e a narração é de Kuririn.

Dezoito. Um nome estranho, o seu. Depois soube que não era nome, e que você se chama Lazúli, que é um nome bonito como a cor azul. Mas antes disso, 18, eu precisei conhecer muito bem você para que finalmente confiasse em mim. E acho que fiz um bom trabalho.

Eu morava na casa do mestre Kame, nessa época, e era bom. Mas eu não sei bem qual era meu objetivo, eu estava ali apenas treinando e me sentindo um pouco frustrado porque não tinha namorada. Goku havia morrido, todos haviam se dispersado e eu havia perdido você completamente de vista.

Tinha medo que você ainda fosse má. Mas um dia, na cidade, eu acabei te encontrando. Eu tinha ido lá porque precisava arranjar um emprego. Não fazia mais sentido viver de favor na casa do mestre. E eu te vi, por acaso, através de uma janela.

"Será que é ela mesmo?" – eu pensei.

Era você. E tinha arrumado um emprego. Quem diria que você aprenderia a cortar cabelos e conseguiria emprego em um salão? Eu quis me aproximar, mas pensei que seria ridículo chegar assim. Será que você se lembraria de mim?

Foi então que finalmente as coisas boas começaram a acontecer na minha vida, depois que eu te encontrei, no meu dia de sorte.

Eu vi o cartaz de polícia, vi que poderia fazer uma prova e me candidatar a um emprego como guarda. Imaginei que isso me levaria a trabalhar nas ruas. E, se eu tivesse sorte, conseguiria me encontrar de novo com você.

Seis meses se passaram, e todos os dias, eu passava lá para te olhar, enquanto me preparava para entrar para a polícia, depois quando estudava na academia de polícia e, então, no meu primeiro dia como guarda de trânsito.

Eu implorei para ficar naquela parte da cidade, Dezoito. Não foi muito difícil, ninguém quer ser guarda perto de cruzamentos complicados. E aquele era um dos piores da cidade. Mais dois meses se passaram antes que eu tivesse coragem de fazer o que eu mais queria, desde que vira você pela primeira vez.

Entrar no salão e pedir um copo com água.

Não pedi para você, não. Pedi para a moça que ficava na recepção. E fiquei olhando, esperançoso, para você, que secava o cabelo de uma mulher tagarela com um secador e uma escova.

Você continuava sendo a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto.

A moça da recepção percebeu meu olhar e disse:

\- Quer cortar o cabelo?

Eu havia deixado o cabelo crescer por causa da polícia. Então, porque eu queria muito falar com você, eu disse que sim.

E me sentei na sua cadeira, nervoso, e olhei seus olhos azuis pelo espelho. Queria dizer qualquer coisa, mas foi você que, me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis muito zangados, me disse:

\- Por que você me vigia há seis meses, Kuririn?

Eu não consegui abrir a boca. Você sabia. Você sabia que eu não tirava você do meu pensamento desde o primeiro dia. Então eu disse o obvio:

\- Acho que eu amo você, Dezoito.

Mas você não acreditou em mim. E me disse que achava que eu a estava vigiando porque pensava que você ainda era má. E por mais que eu dissesse que não, você não quis acreditar. Não quis acreditar em mim. Então eu disse:

\- Corta meu cabelo, então, e vamos tomar um café. Um policial não toma café com quem é mau, toma?

Achei que você ia recusar, mas não só aceitou... como também sorriu para mim.

E seu rosto lindo ficou ainda mais bonito, como se isso fosse possível.

Eu paguei o café. E pensei que faria tudo para ver seu sorriso de novo, por isso, voltei no dia seguinte. E paguei outro café, e então você conversou comigo e me disse o que te fazia falta: seu irmão. Vocês haviam se encontrado e se separado, e ele dissera que ia para o sul. Nenhum dos dois queria mais violência. Fazer parte do organismo de Cell havia mostrado aos dois que não havia beleza ou graça na destruição pura e simples. E agora vocês dois queriam reconstruir tudo. E você me disse algo que eu não esqueci:

\- Eu cheguei a essa cidade e a vi do alto... e era linda ao nascer do sol e eu pensei "é ali, Dezoito, é ali que você vai entender o que é ser feliz". E então, ser feliz ou pelo menos não ser infeliz é tudo que eu estou tentando.

E você sorriu, seu sorriso lindo e simples para mim, e eu tomei como missão te fazer feliz:

\- Case comigo, Dezoito – eu pedi.

Você disse não.

Eu entendi. Você não me amava, acho. Um sujeito estranho, baixinho. O que eu tinha para te atrair?

Mas eu insisti nos nossos cafés. E mandei flores. E sempre fazia tudo para te dar um sorriso por dia, pelo menos, a felicidade ainda que em pequenas gotas.

Mas um dia eu compreendi o que eu devia fazer no dia do seu aniversário, que estava se aproximando. Se não desse certo, desistiria. Mas eu precisava tentar.

Cheguei na sua casa e era noite, ainda era noite. E eu bati, e insisti, e, quando você apareceu, sonolenta e de pijama eu disse apenas:

\- Vem.

\- O que? Onde, Kuririn, ficou louco?

Estendi minha mão e disse apenas:

\- Confia em mim, vem.

Eu tive medo que você dissesse não, mas você segurou a minha mão e voou comigo. Eu te pus no meu colo. Queria te mostrar que eu podia te carregar, mesmo sendo baixinho. E, de novo, você confiou em mim.

Eu tenho orgulho de dizer que calculei direitinho. Te levei até o alto da mais alta colina, de onde se via a cidade toda e disse apenas:

\- Olha e espera...

O sol. Como seu sorriso iluminando seu rosto, o sol apareceu de repente de uma vez e cobriu Satan City de dourado. A cor dos seus cabelos. Você olhava para a cidade, e eu olhava para você, mas então eu mesmo fiquei curioso e olhei para a cidade. E era a paisagem mais linda que eu tinha visto na vida. Mesmo que você me odiasse porque te acordei apenas para isso, teria valido a pena.

Mas você não me odiou. Quando eu finalmente estava distraído, olhando para a cidade, eu ouvi sua voz, doce, baixa e calma me perguntando:

\- Casa comigo?

Eu pedi que você repetisse, porque não conseguia acreditar.

\- Casa comigo? – você repetiu.

E eu sorri e disse sim.

 **Notas:**

1\. My name is Khan foi lançado em 2010, dirigido por Karan Johar e foi um sucesso instantâneo. Foi um sucesso instantâneo, principalmente graças à maginífica atuação de Sharuk Khan como o portador de síndrome de Asperger, um transtorno não incapacitante do espectro do autismo que tenta a vida nos EUA.

2\. A história acompanha Khan em uma jornada para reconquistar a esposa Mandhira depois que uma tragédia, consequência dos desdobramentos do 11 de setembro, se abate sobre a família dele.

3\. Mandhira é hindu e mãe solteira, Khan é muçulmano, e passa a sofrer perseguições por causa de seu nome, que muitos associam ao terrorismo. O filme mostra atos baseados em acontecimentos reais, como ataque a mulheres de hijab e a estabelecimentos comandados por muçulmanos nos EUA.

4\. Durante as filmagens e a promoção do filme, o astro principal, ele mesmo um indiano de ascendência muçulmana e casado com uma hindu, sofreu atos de preconceito no aeroporto de Newark, onde ficou detido por causa da suspeita de ter "um passaporte com carimbos demais e nome suspeito"

5\. Sharuk Khan disse, na ocasião, que quando queria se sentir mais humilde e esquecer que era uma estrela de Bollywood ele marcava uma viagem para os EUA.

6\. O filme rendeu ao ator a maioria dos principais prêmios de melhor ator do cinema indiano, vencendo também como melhor filme em diversas premiações. Foi exibido fora da competição em Berlim e teve uma recepção calorosa. O escritor Paulo Coelho declara que é um dos seus dez filmes favoritos.

7\. A cena que inspira a da fic pode ser vista aqui watch?v=j6c75hLa030

8\. A próxima cena é inspirada no clássico dos anos 70 Sholay, e estrelada por Vegeta e Goku


End file.
